(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a loudspeaker, and more particularly, to a loudspeaker set provided with an elastic adapter.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For the loudspeaker set adapted to an LCD monitor generally available in the market is usually either hooked to both sides of the monitor or placed on desktop. If hooked to both sides of the monitor, the loudspeaker has a limited range of operation, and is adaptable only to a single model of the monitor since dedicated hooks must be made available; if placed on desk top, the loudspeaker can be easily turned over by accidental impact and will compromise the neat general appearance of the loudspeaker set and the monitor.